This invention generally relates to pinball games and more particularly to play features used in pinball games which are designed to foster and to maintain player interest in the games. A typical pinball game includes an inclined playfield which supports a rolling ball, a pair of player controlled flippers, a vertical backbox and a variety of play features. The person who plays the game controls the flippers mounted on the playfield to keep the pinball in play.
A typical object of pinball games is for the player to direct pinballs at selected play features or targets on the playfield to score points or to achieve some predetermined game objective. Player interest in pinball games is increased by providing playfields which have multiple levels. Also, a player can increase the score by causing a ball to be transported between the levels by a skill shot. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide mechanisms by which pinballs can be transferred from a first to a second playfield level and to increase that player's score as a result of achieving the transfer.